Cat
The cat (Felis domesticusKQC3E, pg), also called the domestic cat or house cat, is a small carnivorous mammal of the Feline family. Background Some cats are the product of Humans consuming Cat Cookies. Manannan once owned such a cat. She was a former rival of Manannan, who he had turned into a cat and then kept as a pet. The wanderer turned into a cat via magic in order to eat Harlin who had transformed himself into a bird. Manannan later owned a mean tom cat, although Alexander claims it was a "she" (the cat was female in the prime universe, and male in the game realities based on that universe). He (or she) hated Gwydion and would attempt to trip him whenever possible. Once Gwydion had finished the Understanding the Language of Creatures spell he was able to understand the cat. This cat is said to have been loyal to 'his' masterKQ Calendar, and had it out for Gwydion. Manannan was later transformed into one of these cats when Gwydion tricked him into eating a cat cookie mixed into a bowl of porridge. His brother Mordack brought him to his castle to live, and hoped that a cure could be found, believing that Alexander was the key. Graham had to trick Manannan by feeding him a fish and then bagging him to prevent him from alerting his brother. Cats live in Serenia and keep the rat population down. Graham prevented one from catching a mother rat by throwing a boot at it. One cat lived inside of the Bakery. The Black Cat who lived in Ooga Booga was saved by Rosella from the Ghoul Kids, who were trying to bury her alive. In gratitude, the cat gave one of her lives to Rosella, and she later used it to bring Edgar back to life. King Graham and his family are not much enamored of cats. How one's heart could not go out to such intelligent, furry, and somewhat vain creatures is a universal mystery; one whose only answer can be, "There's no accounting for taste". The royal family of Daventry is far from perfect, and their lack of fondness for felines is just one of their shortcomings.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 499 Still not all of Graham's family is without compassion to cats, as Rosella showed kindness to the Black Cat of Ooga Booga. A cat's stare is considered distant.KOS, pg "...the stare as distant as a cat's" In the Ancient Ones language cats are the animal that represents the letter A. Behind the scenes The cat Manannan in KQ5 is known as The Cat in the credits. The cat in KQ3 is listed as the 'black cat' in the KQ3 Hintbook. The cat seen in the bakery and the cat that chases the rat outside may not be the same cat (depending on the version of the game). In KQ1EGA it is a white cat in the bakery and an orange cat outside. In later versions it is orange cat both inside and out. The idea that the Royal Family do not like cats in the King's Quest Companion is based on the idea that in most cases cats encountered in the King's Quest games have been evil or malicious in some way. From the cat that would try to trip Alexander-Gwydion, to Manannan turned into a cat (threatening Alexander and Graham), to the cats that tried to kill the nice rat mother. Of course not all cats in KQ are evil, and Rosella/Valanice help or are helped by a benevolent cat in Ooga Booga. It is one of this cat's extra lives in thanks which even saves Edgar from death. Though cat-cookie mix & cat hair does get mentioned in KQ6, and there are the feline cattails, there was another cat that was apparently cut (which would have been the pet of the Stepmother).There's no reason to use that on the poor family cat. 20 5 0 1 99 Alexander would never be able to catch the cat and wouldn't want to take the family's pet, anyway. 20 1 0 1 99 A striped cat lounges in the yard of the private home. It must be a family pet. 20 2 0 1 99 Apparently, the cat has got its own tongue, for it refuses to reply. References category:Cats category:Science category:Magic